My Chibi Kitsune
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Tidak kuat menahan chakra yin dan yang kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto kehilangan kendali Mengamuk dan menghancurkan Konoha. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang mengatasi semuanya. Hokage yang disarankan dibunuh karena dianggap berbahaya berada dalam lindungan kapten ANBU 'Sasuke'. Lalu apa reaksi Sasuke saat tubuh Naruto menyusut dengan ekor dan telinga rubahnya? Semicanon, Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Mata biru yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang itu menyorot nyalang berubah orange, empat ekor chakra di belakangnya terhempas ke sana- kemari melempar angin. Gigi taringnya bergemelatuk menahan marah. Menggeram, seolah serigala yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya.

Jubah Hokage yang biasa dikenakan dan dibanggakannya sudah ia buang entah ke mana? Semua benda yang ada di sekelilingnya terbakar habis oleh chakranya yang besar menimbulkan banyak korban. Shinobi-shinobi yang berusaha menyadarkan sang hokage tampak banyak yang terluka parah. Shikamaru lagi-lagi terkapar di atas pangkuan Ino, dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam.

"Naruto… sadarlah, ini bukan dirimu…" Sakura nyaris menangis. Mendapati sahabatnya yang dua tahun lalu dinobatkan sebagai hokage kembali tidak bisa mengendalikan kyuubi. Sialnya, karena sekarang ini baik kyuubi no kitsune bagian _yin_ dan _yang_ berada satu dalam tubuhnya. Selesai perang melawan Madara saat itu, Minato memang mempercayakan kyuubi miliknya berada di dalam naungan puteranya. Tidak memperkirakan bahwa Naruto bisa saja kehilangan control untuk mengatur kyuubi sepenuhnya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu sudah terluka parah, ia sudah nyaris kehabisan chakra namun tetap berusaha berdiri untuk menyadarkan sahabat kecilnya, orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Salah satu pemuda yang selalu melindunginya dan menerimanya apa adanya.

"GROAAAAA!"

Suasana semakin parah saat dua ekor kembali muncul. Semua orang menatap sang hokage horror. Melawan Naruto yang berekor empat saja hampir satu desa punah, sekarang ekornya bertambah jumlah menjadi enam?

Tidak akan ada yang selamat.

Bahkan, bantuan dari beberapa Negara yang langsung mendatangkan Kazekage Suna pun seolah sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Yah, siapa juga yang bisa mengalahkan seorang pemuda luar biasa yang berhasil membunuh Uchiha Madara? Orang yang nyaris membawa kiamat untuk seluruh umat manusia?

"Sasuke-kun…" rintih Sakura dalam hati, saat salah satu ekor Naruto menghantamnya membuat ia terbang menubruk sisa-sisa puing bangunan setelah terbang sekitar dua puluh meter. "Kumohon datanglah…" imbuhnya lirih. "Naruto… membutuhkanmu…"

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru Forever Together tak keder-keder #Pletak!**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Semi-canon, Gaje, OOC, misstypos, BoyXboy, mengandung lemon gaje, cerita homo, dll.**

**No like? Don't read!**

"GROAAAAA!" kembali Naruto mengamuk. Ia menghempaskan semua ekornya menghantam semua shinobi yang berusaha menghampirinya. Merasa tidak ada jalan lain bagi mereka selain membunuh sang hokage keenam.

Namun…

Bisakah mereka melakukannya?

Gaara yang sudah memiliki shukaku kembali pun tampak kewalahan. Menggunakan pasirnya, ia berusaha menyerang pertahanan Naruto. Namun ekor-ekor Naruto bisa memblokir semua pasirnya dengan mudah. Gaara terbang di atas pasirnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri berusaha menyerang.

Bugh!

Naruto yang sedang lengah bisa dihajar sampai terlempar. Menggeram, ia bertambah murka. Sekali lagi Naruto mengaung membuat ekor ketujuhnya muncul, dihempas, menerbangkan semua hal yang ada di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya mulai melepuh, sosok pemuda pirang itu kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kegelapan menguasai hatinya, kyuubi tertawa karena akhirnya bisa menguasai tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya.

Sret!

Bugh!

Brak!

Gaara tidak mengerti, hanya saja ia merasa semuanya terjadi dalam satu detik. Saat Naruto mendadak hilang dari pandangannya, muncul di belakangnya. Kemudian menendangnya membuat si Kazekage termuda di Suna itu terseret jauh.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sudah siap menghancurkan semuanya menggunakan bijudama terbaiknya. Semua orang sudah yakin bahwa bola hitam berselimut chakra orange itu kali ini akan benar-benar melenyapkan mereka semua. Menahan napas, karena ini akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka hidup di dunia.

"GROAAAAA!"

Hening!

Semua orang yang sudah siap mati dan memejamkan mata mereka itu merasa aneh saat tidak ada satu pun suara ledakan yang terdengar. Tubuh mereka bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Sunade, dalam pengawasan Shizune kembali bermuka tua dan yang paling pertama membuka mata.

"U-Uchiha…"

Perkataan Sunade disaat semuanya berlangsung hening itu membuat semua shinobi kembali membuka mata mereka. Terbelalak saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam ANBU tanpa topeng itu tersenyum dengan iris mata merahnya yang dihias garis hitam membentuk enam sudut bintang. Pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku pulang Hokage-sama." Kata Sasuke seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mengabaikan mata kirinya yang mengalirkan darah karena menghisap serangan tiba-tiba Naruto dan memindahkannya ke dimensi lain. "Sepertinya Hokage-sama kali ini berbuat nakal lagi, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto mundur selangkah, tidak suka melihat mata merah yang seolah sedang berusaha menghipnotisnya. Bisa saja melemparnya dalam dunia ilusi. _Genjutsu_… Naruto kali ini harus hati-hati. Tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa dua mata Uchiha itulah yang dulu pernah berhasil menghasut kyuubi yang kini bernaung di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ada hukuman untuk anak nakal!" kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang, muncul di depan Naruto dan menyerangnya menggunakan chidori. Naruto berhasil menghindar, meski tangaan kirinya sempat tergores serangan dan meninggalkan luka. Dengan cepat chakra kyuubi menyembuhkan lukanya.

Kali ini Naruto balas menyerang. Ia melompat tinggi, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu menembakkannya pada Sasuke yang juga tengah menyiapkan chidori.

DUAR!

Dunia milik mereka. Sudah tidak ada yang sanggup melawan selain sang Uchiha yang baru saja datang. Mempercayakan hidup mereka pada salah satu orang yang sempat ingin memusnahkan Konoha. Sungguh ironis. Si penyelamat menjadi penyerang, si penyerang menjadi orang yang akan menyelamatkan hidup mereka semua.

Menahan serangan Naruto tentu bagi Sasuke sendiri bukan hal mudah. Apalagi pemuda _blonde_ itu sudah ada dalam kuasa kyuubi yang memberinya chakra tidak ada habisnya. Menahan bijudama Naruto menggunakan chidorinya tetap membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Serangan dari atas itu membuat tanah yang Sasuke pijak retak sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lubang yang besar. Sasuke masih bisa berdiri walau sedikit kesulitan.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok monsternya. Sepasang sayap hitam kini keluar dari punggungnya, rambutnya memanjang, dengan kulitnya yang membiru. Sasuke mengepakan sayapnya. Naruto sudah siap-siap melawan. Namun saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menghilang Naruto kebingungan, ia dalam kondisi terbang.

Bugh!

Sasuke muncul di depan Naruto kemudian menendang perut Naruto keras. Naruto meraung kesakitan dan terbang semakin jauh, terlempar karena kuatnya tendangan Sasuke.

Bugh!

Sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil mendahului Naruto, ia menarik ekor kyuubi Naruto membuat Naruto berputar sebelum akhirnya kembali menendangnya membuat si blonde lagi-lagi terlempar. Kali ini searah dengan gerak gravitasi. Naruto menukik turun menghantam tanah di bawahnya keras. Ia meraung kesakitan saat dengan posisi telentang.

"Saringan!"

Dan semua orang harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Saat kedua mata orange itu terbelalak begitu Sasuke menindihnya dan menatap langsung ke mata. Naruto… sudah ada dalam kuasa Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Saat sadar Naruto kembali ke wujud pemudanya, semua orang bersorak gembira. Bahkan beberapa shinobi ada yang menangis haru karena ternyata masih bisa hidup di dunia. Tidak lama kemudian para tetua keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka mengerubuni Sasuke yang masih menindih Naruto, kembali berwujud normal, dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Menatap wajah tenang si blonde yang terkulai pingsan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke risih, ia melepaskan jaket anbu dan kaos hitamnya yang sudah robek di bagian punggung. Memakaikan paksa pada Naruto. Tidak mau tubuh tan berkeringat yang tadi masih dalam kondisi melepuh itu perlahan pulih dilihat banyak orang. Namun karena tingginya dan Naruto tidak berbeda jauh, bagian bawah tubuh Naruto tidak tertutup apa pun. Sasuke menggeram.

"Berikan aku kain atau apa pun!" perintahnya saat mendongak. Saat ini ia dan Naruto memang ada di dalam sebuah lekukan tanah raksasa yang kedalamannya mencapai empat meter. Akibat serangan Sasuke tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian ada yang melemparkan kain seprai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya kemudian membungkus tubuh Naruto. Tersenyum saat melihat hasil kerjanya, sekarang tidak akan ada satu pun yang melihat tubuh Naruto'nya'. Yah, bagi Sasuke Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Bunuh saja dia Uchiha!" saran tetua berkepala botak. Tidak ingin ambil resiko saat Naruto kembali bangun mengamuk menghancurkan dan membunuh mereka semua. "Dia berbahaya!"

"Yah, bunuh saja Naruto!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Yah, Sasuke yang jauh lebih cocok menjadi Hokage!"

Seruan beberapa orang yang merasa kehilangan kerabat terdekatnya karena amukan Naruto mendukung saran para tetua. Sasuke mendecih, ia menggendong tubuh lemas Naruto kemudian melompat naik.

"Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya…" desis Sasuke mengerikan. Seringaian setan masih bermain di bibirnya. "Aku yang akan membunuh kalian semua, bahkan meremukkan tulang-tulang kalian sehingga kalian sendirilah yang meminta padaku kematian."

Dan semua orang baru menyadarinya…

Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha hanya demi pemuda _blonde_ yang kini ada di dalam gendongannya.

Demi menjaga Naruto yang sejak awal khawatir pada kyuubi dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengawasinya…

Demi Uzumaki Naruto… yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yang sudah cukup pulih bantuan dari lintahnya itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah tergopoh. Menangis terharu karena sahabatnya sudah dalam kondisi baik. Sasuke yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sakura datar.

"I-itu!" Sakura terpekik kaget. Menunjuk Naruto dengan mata emerald cantiknya yang membulat horror. "Na-Naruto, Naruto!"

Semua orang kali ini kembali menatap Naruto, bahkan Sasuke sendiri langsung menundukkan kepalanya, matanya sedikit melebar dengan perubahan fisik sang _blonde_. Tadi dia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Bertelinga rubah?" Sasuke menggumam. Pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya itu telinganya berubah menjadi telnga rubah berbulu orange. Manis sekali. Sasuke yang menggedong Naruto gaya _bride-style_ itu mengernyit, menyadari ada benda yang perlahan memanjang dari bokong Naruto.

"Dia… juga berekor." Desis Sasuke pelan.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Sudah tiga hari Naruto pingsan, dan ia menempati salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah Sasuke. Karena blok kediaman Uchiha itu memang jauh dari desa, membuat beberapa bangunannya masih utuh termasuk rumah Sasuke sendiri.

"Dia dalam kondisi baik." Sakura tersenyum. Sedikit meringis menahan beberapa memar di wajahnya. Ia sendiri belum sembuh total. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kondisi fisiknya bisa berubah menjadi setengah siluman seperti ini?"

Hening. Sasuke yang duduk di sisi Sakura dan menatap Naruto yang terbaring di atas futon itu menghela napas. Ia mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, kan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan sorot getir. Sasuke menoleh, tidak mengerti maksud Sakura. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena sekarang fisiknya berbeda, kan?

Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu loh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia berikan kepada orang lain selain pada bocah blonde yang sudah satu tahun itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menatap Naruto lembut, kemudian mengelus salah satu telinga rubah Naruto.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti akan meninggalkannya?" Sasuke bertanya balik. "Bagiku Naruto yang seperti ini justru lebih manis dan menggairahkan."

Buagh!

Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung terbang beberapa meter karena shanaro Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam, rambut pink pendeknya berkibar-kibar.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR MESUM SEMENTARA NARUTO TIDAK SADAR, YA, SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya tadi menghantam dinding kamar meninggalkan retakan. Semoga saja tidak ada tulangnya yang patah.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**.**

**..**

Mengerjap beberapa kali, akhirnya kedua kelopak mata tan itu terbuka lebar, melirik ke sana – kemari mencari tempat sekarang ia berada. Perlahan tubuhnya ia paksakan duduk, sedikit kaku, karena sudah hampir satu minggu ia tertidur di sana. Tenggorokannya kering, ia sangat haus. Tapi matanya tidak menangkap minuman apa pun di sekelilingnya.

"Kau akhirnya bangun juga, _Dobe_." Kata pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata di sisinya. Membuka matanya kemudian menatap Naruto yang safir birunya mengerjap tidak mengerti. Naruto tampak terkejut, tadi ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang tidur di sisinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat sudah menghancurkan Konoha?" Sasuke berdecak. Ia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menjetikkan jarinya di kening Naruto. Naruto mengerang dan mengusapnya. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan fisik Naruto, Sasuke hanya menggumam karena kepalanya masih sedikit pusing semalaman menjaga si _blonde_.

"Aku menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Tapi mana mungkin Paman? Aku kan baru dua belas tahun. Ngomong-ngomong, Paman itu mirip sekali dengan si _Teme_!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengerjap. Ia menggeram kemudian melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto!" Sasuke tampak marah. "Usiamu sudah dua puluh tahun, dan aku, memang Sasuke."

"_Nani_?!" Naruto tampak terkejut. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke?" Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Teme_? Kau mengalami penuaan dini?"

Sebuah jitakan membuat Naruto meraung kesakitan. Sasuke mendengus, ia menyibak selimutnya kemudian berdiri. Membuat Naruto terpaku karena sekarang ini Sasuke tinggi sekali.

"Kau tinggi sekali."

"Tinggi kita hanya beda beberapa inchi _Dobe_." Sasuke mulai jengah. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap konyol Karena ak-"

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melebarkan matanya yang sudah nyaris jatuh saking tidak percaya. Saat ini, Naruto berdiri di sisinya dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang menyusut. Tinggi Naruto hanya mencapai dada Sasuke.

"_Nani_!" pekik Sasuke OOC.

**TBC**

**Oke, ini gak panjang-panjang kok. Cuma 2 shoot. Chap depan ada lemon loh. Huahahaha. Maaf kalo gaje, ide ini Nay dapet pas bangun tidur tadi. Langsung buru-buru nulis sebelum keilangan mood. Dan buat cerita Nay yang lain, Nay kena WB loh. Padahal lagi senggang. Hiks**

**Tertarik kah? Ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya?**

**Review kalian membantu sekali.**

**RnR peliis?**

**Trims**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa kesalnya dia menghadapi chibi kitsune yang selalu saja merengek minta ini-itu padanya. Menghadapi Naruto yang bertubuh besar tapi berpikiran bocah saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi Naruto yang berkelakuan layaknya bocah dengan tubuh menyusut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak dua belas tahunan.

Dan apa pendapat orang-orang jika mengetahui bahwa si chibi kitsune itu merupakan kekasih, belahan jiwa, separuh napas dari sang kapten ANBU yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menghela napas duduk di atas kursi kayu?

"Naruto, mengalahlah… Menma anak kita." Sasuke mulai jengah. Rumahnya mendadak ramai karena Naruto dan Menma, bocah yang mereka angkat sebagai anak karena sudah tidak punya orangtua itu berebut satu cup ramen yang tersisa.

"Iya Papa, mengalahlah!" mesti sedikit geli karena harus memanggil pemuda yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu menggunakan sebutan 'papa', Menma tetap tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa ia bisa memiliki keluarga memang berkat si telinga rubah yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya, memasang pose ngambek membuat bocah dua belas tahun itu menelan ludah.

Sungguh, Menma tidak menyangka bahwa chibi Papanya itu akan terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda. Mereka masih duduk di atas sofa berebut ramen.

"Tapi aku juga mau ramen _Dattebayo_!" Naruto keukeuh. Ia menatap Menma dengan kedua safir birunya yang kian bundar. "Menma, berikan aku ramennyaaaaa ugh!"

Mau tidak mau Menma mengangguk, tidak kuasa menolak pesona si Papa chibi yang mulai menebar feromonnya. Bocah yang sudah seperti perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke itu menyerahkan cup ramennya. Disambut sorakan gembira dari si _blonde_ yang terlihat amat senang dan langsung melahap ramennya.

"Dilarang incest, Menma!" geram Sasuke kesal. Tidak suka saat memergoki Menma yang mendadak bungkam dan menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Bocah berambut raven jabrik dengan iris biru jernih itu menoleh lalu nyengir. Yah, dia memang tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada 'ibu' angkatnya sendiri bukan?

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru Forever Together tak keder-keder #Pletak!**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning!**

**Semi-canon, Gaje, OOC, misstypos, BoyXboy, mengandung lemon gaje, Hard lemon, cerita homo, dll.**

**No like? Don't read!**

Meski masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi? Tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertemu Sakura versi dewasa. Gadis bersurai pink cantik itu selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk Naruto dan memberikan suplemen untuk kesembuhannya. Sosok Naruto yang setengah siluman justru membuat Sakura gemas dan begitu memanjakan si _blonde_. Sakura bahkan tidak keberatan mendudukkan Naruto di pangkuannya.

Untuk Naruto? Tentunya ia senang bukan main. Rasa cintanya yang besar dan dulu hanya ia berikan pada Sasuke seolah sudah tidak berbekas di hatinya. Naruto kehilangan ingatannya, ia pun melupakan memori tentang dulu dirinya yang begitu mengejar Sasuke untuk membawa si _raven_ itu pulang dan kembali padanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Selain karena sosok Naruto yang sekarang berubah cengeng jika dibentak, ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan Naruto untuk balas mencintainya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, sampai Naruto sendirilah yang mengingat semuanya…

Namun kesabaran Sasuke ada batasnya. Ia menggeram marah saat diam-diam Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura, tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Sakura hanya menjitak kepala Naruto pelan membuat bocah itu semakin tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia bertanya kepada Sakura yang hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Sakura mengerti, kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini sangat memberatkan untuk Sasuka. Pemuda tampan yang diincar semua gadis di Konoha itu pasti tidak nyaman bermesraan dengan bocah yang terlihat lebih muda delapan tahun darinya.

Sasuke pedofil!

"Aku masih tidak bisa menemukan di mana letak perubahan chakra Naruto." Sakura menghela napas. "Semuanya mengalir seperti yang seharusnya. Sedikit membingungkan kenapa Naruto bisa seperti sekarang?"

Untuk bertelinga dan berekor rubah aku bisa mengerti, walau bagaimana pun di dalam tubuhnya ada Kyuubi no kitsune." Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ia meremat rambut ravennya yang mulai memanjang dan belum sempat dicukur. "Tapi kenapa harus menyusut, sih?"

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun." Sakura meringis. Berusaha agar tidak tertawa melihat nasib naas salah satu sahabatnya. "Apa mungkin Naruto itu bertambah tinggi karena bantuan chakra Kyuubi? Makanya saat kau berhasil memblokir dan kembali menyegelnya, tubuhnya mengecil lagi?"

"Jadi aku harus melepas lagi segelnya?" kata Sasuke picik.

"Jangan gila, kau bisa menghancurkan dunia." Sakura mendengus. Tidak habis pikir pada pikiran jahat Sasuke. Egois sekali. "Aku akan mencari cara lain."

"Sampai kapan?" Sasuke menggeram. "Ini sudah hampir dua minggu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Sakura awalnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke yang ambigu. Ia hanya menatap wajah datar tampan si Uchiha terakhir sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi kemudian ia terbelalak, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

"Astaga! Kau masih berpikir untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan semua jemari lentiknya ke wajah. Kenapa udara mendadak panas, sih? "Sasuke-kun, Naruto kembali menjadi anak-anak, kau jangan melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur, ya!"

"Dia sudah dua puluh tahun!" Sasuke menampik. Sepertinya sudah tidak ambil peduli lagi. "Kalau kau tidak juga bisa menemukan cara untuk membuatnya kembali dewasa, jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba aku menyerangnya.

Aku akan memperkosa chibi kitsuneku."

Sakura berwajah pucat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah lempeng Sasuke yang dengan santainya mengatakan akan memperkosa Naruto. Tapi ia menahan diri. Sasuke selalu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sakura harus berpikir lebih keras lagi agar bisa mengembalikan sosok Naruto ke wujudnya yang semula.

Aish! Uchiha memang merepotkan, ya?

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sasuke yang tadi duduk di sisi Sakura mulai berdiri, ia yang hanya menggunakan turtle neck hitam memamerkan otot-ototnya yang tidak terlalu menonjol itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Lupa belum menyiapkan minuman untuk Sakura. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura itu tamu, kan?

"Aku ambilkan minuman untukmu dulu." Sasuke berkata nyaris tak bernada. Sakura mengangguk, ia memang sedikit haus. Saat sasuke hendak berjalan ke dapur, Sakura kembali memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Buatkan juga untuk Naruto, masukkan obat ini, obat penetral chakra." Sakura merogoh dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik pipih bening yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tablet obat berwarna biru. "Berikan dia dua hari sekali."

Sasuke yang sudah hampir ke dapur itu memutuskan kembali. Ia menghampiri Sakura namun tepat satu meter darinya, ia menginjak bola ping-pong yang selalu dimainkan Naruto –belakangan ini- yang diletakkan sembarangan.

Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh menubruk Sakura yang juga tengah berdiri menyodorkan obatnya. Tubuh mereka terguling ke atas sofa dengan posisi Sasuke yang setengah menindih Sakura.

"Tem-" Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak meminta Sasuke untuk menyisirkan bulu ekornya itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Melihat posisi Sasuke yang dari belakang seolah sedang mencium Sakura. Sisir yang di bawa Naruto terjatuh. Mata birunya membulat nyaris tak berkedip.

Sasuke buru-buru berdiri, ia menoleh dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Merasa Naruto yang sekarang tidak akan cemburu, ia tidak berniat menjelaskan apa pun. Ia hanya menatap Naruto datar, sebelum akhirnya memungut plastik obat dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Naruto… kemarilah! Biar aku yang menyisir ekormu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Mengulurkan tangannya agar Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Naruto memungut kembali sisirnya, sedikit lunglai, ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa dadanya berdenyut nyeri? Kenapa perasaan tidak nyaman menguasai akal sehatnya membuat matanya panas dan perih? Ia tidak tahu apa yang sejak tadi memukuli kepalanya? Terasa pening membuatnya ingin menangis.

Naruto benar-benar menangis. Ia menangis histeris sambil mengatakan kepalanya sakit. Sakura bingung bukan main, ia mulai mengeluarkan chakra pengobatannya mengarahkannya ke kepala Naruto. Khawatir sahabatnya itu kembali dipengaruhi chakra kyuubi. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan cekikikannya, saat Naruto dengan jujurnya mengatakan bahwa dadanya juga sakit saat melihat Sasuke yang tadi seperti mencium Sakura.

Cemburu tapi tidak menyadarinya, heh?

Sasuke yang juga terkejut mendengar tangisan cempreng Naruto cepat-cepat menuju ruang tamu. Ia mengernyit bingung saat Naruto terus saja menangis sambil mengeluhkan dadanya yang sakit. Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, tapi Sakura hanya mengerlingkan matanya sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Cup!

Dengan sengaja Sakura mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Sakura tapi kemudian tersenyum simpul saat setelahnya, tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud gadis cantik berambut pink itu. Naruto salah paham karena kejadian tadi, heh?

"_Nani_ Sakura. Dadaku tambah sakit, _Nani_!"

Kalau saja Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, pastinya ia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun dengan jahatnya Sasuke balas mengecup pipi Sakura, sekarang Naruto bahkan menangis sambil bergulingan di lantai.

"_Nani_ Teme! Kau jahat sekali. Ceraikan aku saja. Ceraikan aku saja!"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertambah _sweatdrop_. Darimana Naruto mendapatkan kosa kata lebay seperti itu? Tapi Sakura segera mohon pamit. Ia memang harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Sasuke mengerti dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke kembali masuk ke ruang tamunya. Ia mengeluarkan jurus kagebunshin no jutsu, membuat satu kloningannya yang langsung mengernyit bingung melihat si chibi kitsune yang menangis meraung mencakari lantai.

"Kau pergilah, katakan pada Menma untuk malam ini sebaiknya dia menginap di rumah Konohamaru saja." Perintah Sasuke asli.

"Hn."

Uchiha tetap saja Uchiha. Bahkan _jutsu_ bayangannya pun sama saja irit kata. Setelah memastikan kloningannya menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto kemudian menariknya agar berdiri, memeluk punggung mungil bocah _blonde_-nya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, _Teme_!"

"Kau sepertinya lupa sudah satu bulan ini tidak memberiku 'jatah' _Dobe_." Sasuke mendesis. Ia pergi mengerjakan misi selama dua minggu, dan begitu kembali, harus menghadapi Naruto yang mengamuk, ditambah sekarang ukuran tubuhnya menyusut, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi puasa tanpa menyentuh _dobe_-nya.

"Kau tidak sadar aroma tubuhmu ini sangat memabukkan?" Sasuke sedikit menekuk kakinya, mengecup dan menjilat leher Naruto yang matanya tampak terbelalak tidak terima. Naruto semakin meronta, namun tenaganya seperti tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto agar ikut duduk di pangkuannya yang mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Tangan besarnya menutup mulut mungil Naruto agar berhenti menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Sasuke seduktif. Ia menggigit telinga rubah berbulu orange Naruto, membuat Naruto memekik dalam bekapannya. Sasuke terus saja menggigiti kecil telinga Naruto lalu kemudian menjilatnya, tersenyum nakal saat satu pemikiran terbesit di kepalanya.

Sampai kapan ia mau bersabar menunggu Naruto dewasa, hah?

Bagaimana jika tubuh Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke bentuk semula?

Apa seumur hidup Sasuke tidak akan lagi menyentuhnya?

Kenapa sejak awal ia tidak menganggap bahwa Naruto merupakan pemuda bertubuh cebol namun usia mereka sebaya?

Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan kabut napsu mengiyakan saja pikiran jahatnya.

"Mph…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan lidah panjang Sasuke mulai turun menjilati pipinya, menggoda Naruto dengan jilatan lembut sambil menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mengeras ke bokong Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah _horny_.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya dan melumat ganas bibir Naruto. Kedua tangan besarnya turun lalu merobak paksa kaos orange si _blonde_ sampai terbagi dua. Memamerkan kulit tan lembut mengkilap karena keringat dengan segel merah di tengah perutnya.

"_Nani_ Sasuke!" jerit Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mengecupi leher Naruto, menjilat-gigit-hisap, meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan di tubuh si _blonde_. Naruto mulai tidak nyaman, apalagi tangan kiri Sasuke yang nakal menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya dan mengelus-elus bagian lelakinya.

Rupanya… walau tubuhnya mengecil, tapi fakta Naruto bukan lagi anak-anak berusia seukuran dengan tubuhnya memberi efek lain. Naruto merasakan miliknya menegang, ia pun masih memiliki hasrat ingin bercumbu sekali pun selama dua minggu ini tidak dirinya sadari.

Sasuke semakin antusias. Ia membalikan paksa tubuh Naruto sebelum kemudian menubruknya sampai jatuh di lantai. Tangan Sasuke tetap sigap melindungi kepala Naruto. Dengan posisi yang lebih menguntungkan, ia kembali melumat bibir Naruto seolah melampiaskan napsunya yang sudah ia tahan selama satu bulan. Bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian.

Sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terus saja meronta ke atas, tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak lincah memilin nipple Naruto. Ciuman Sasuke semakin buas, merasa Naruto terus saja menolak ciumannya dengan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Sasuke mencengkeram rahang si blonde lalu menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto yang dibuka paksa.

"Ngh… mph…" Naruto melenguh saat tubuh Sasuke berada di antara dua kakinya, bergerak bebas menggesekkan milik mereka yang masih tertutupi celana. Mata birunya masih berair, ia terlihat ketakutan menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti sekarang.

Mulut Sasuke bergerak turun. Ia mengecupi dagu dan leher Naruto kemudian menjilatinya sampai akhirnya sampai di nipple merah kecoklatan Naruto. Bibirnya menghisap kuat-kuat nipple itu seolah mengharapkan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari bagian sensitive tubuh si blonde it.

"Te-Temeh… sudah…"

"Tubuhmu berkata lain, Dobe!" kecupan dan hisapan Sasuke semakin memabukkan. Naruto pun sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan. Merasa si blonde sudah tidak akan lagi meronta menolaknya, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu bergerak turun. Kepalanya terus saja mengecupi perut telanjang Naruto. Tidak lupa meninggalkan setiap jejak merah semua bagian tubuh tan itu yang dilewati bibirnya.

Naruto akan berteriak horror jika sekarang ini dia bercermin dalam keadaan telanjang.

Mengecupi gundukkan kecil di selangkangan pemuda yang sejak dulu dicintainya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke menarik celana Naruto turun berikut celana dalamnya. Naruto yang hampir meronta kembali didorong saat hendak duduk oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram, ia men-deathglare pemuda Uzumaki membuat Naruto mencicit ketakutan.

Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Diam, atau aku pastikan aku akan bermain kasar, _Usuratonkachi_!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Naruto mengangguk sambil terus menangis. Rasanya ia ingin berlari sambil mengadukan perbuatan Sasuke pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Naruto yang saat ini tidak tahu kalau Jiraiya sudah lama meninggal dunia.

Sasuke kembali membungkuk, ia mengecupi milik Naruto yang mungil sebelum kemudian melahapnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. Naruto mengerang keras. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat kedua tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut gondrong Sasuke.

"Suk-keh, ugh!"

Erangan Naruto menjadi pembakar libido si raven. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat mata Naruto yang setengah terbuka itu berair tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan. Sedikit air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, bibirnya terus saja terbuka mendesahkan nama Sasuke yang tanpa disadarinya, juga dicintai Naruto sepenuh jiwa.

"Ah!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring saat Naruto orgasme di dalam mulutnya. Ia melepaskan kulumannya, menjilat sisa cairan Naruto yang ada di bibirnya. Melihat Naruto yang bernapas memburu dengan tubuh sudah basah oleh keringat, Sasuke semakin puas.

Sasuke segera membuka atasannya, ia juga membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan reseltingnya, bagian selatan tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sesak. Jemari lincah Sasuke kembali turun memencet-mencer milik Naruto, berusaha mengeluarkan sedikit cairan yang masih saja mengalir. Tiga jemari lentiknya ia lumuri dengan cairan itu, tanpa bertanya apa Naruto sudah siap? Sasuke menarik kedua kaki Naruto dan meletakkannya di setiap bahunya.

"Teme? Ugh!" naruto kembali merintih saat jemari panjang Sasuke ada yang menyusup ke dalam lubangnya. Sasuke menyeringai senang, ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya maju-mundur membuat tubuh Naruto ikut tersentak-sentak.

"Su-sudah Sasuke!"

Tuli! Sasuke justru memasukan jari tengahnya. Raungan kesakitan Naruto semakin memilukan. Namun si raven itu justru tersenyum iblis. Ia selalu senang setiap kali Naruto merintih di bawah kendalinya. Naruto akan menjerit kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

"Kau membuatku gila, Naru!" kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya jari ketiganya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Merenggangkan otot-otot lubang Naruto yang jauh lebih sempit dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Sasuke mendesis, ia sudah tidak tahan. Tapi ia tidak bisa tergesa, walau bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang menyusut.

"Ahh… ahhh… Sukkeh…"

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke hilang kendali. Setelah yakin lubangnya cukup lebar dan bisa ia masuki, Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Ia memposisikan miliknya yang membesar itu di depan lubang Naruto.

"Aku masuk." Suara serak Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke memasukannya sekaligus. Airmata Naruto mengalir semakin banyak. Ia mengutuk Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

Yah, Sasuke memang mengabaikan rasa sakit Naruto. Uchiha terakhir itu justru langsung menggerakan pinggulnya begitu merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Ekor Naruto bergerak tidak karuan, bahkan sesekali ekor panjang itu menampar pipi Sasuke walau memang tidak menimbulkan sakit.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, ia memajukan posisinya sehingga sekarang kedua lutut Naruto hampir menyentuh bahu Naruto sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum disela-sela desahan halusnya. Ia amat menikmati permainan 'sedikit' kasarnya dengan Naruto kali ini. Naruto terus saja mendesah keras di bawahnya, kepalanya menggeleng ke sana-kemari, ia sendiri sudah menikmati permainan sang dominan.

Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Naruto dengan sorot sayu. Wajah memerah Naruto, airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dua telinga rubahnya yang semakin menambah kesan manis si blonde, juga bibir yang terus terbuka mendesahkan nama Sasuke membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Bosan dengan posisinya, Sasuke menurunkan kedua kaki Naruto dari bahunya, ia memutar tubuh Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, memaksa Naruto membungkuk sebelum akhirnya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

Naruto kian menjerit, kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram lantai kayu meninggalkan bekas goresan yang cukup dalam. Tubuhnya tersentak maju-mundur. Pipinya menempel ke lantai dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam.

Sasuke kian bergairah, ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan membungkam bibir Naruto dengan mulutnya. Gerakannya masih teratur seperti tadi, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman saat Naruto mulai membalas ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling membelit, menarikan irama erotis yang menambah panas ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Rupanya satu bulan tidak menyentuh Naruto membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menggila. Sasuke tidak peduli sekali pun itu sudah dua kali Naruto orgasme. Ia menarik pinggang Naruto, membuat posisi mereka saat ini duduk dengan miliknya yang terus menghantam prostat Naruto dari bawah.

"Su-sudah Sasuke, ah-kuh lel-lah, ugh… ngh…" keluhan Naruto sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Sasuke. Sasuke justru bertambah gila dengan menambah tempo gerakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, ditariknya kepala Naruto agar kembali bisa melumat bibir mungilnya. Sasuke terbuai di dalam euphoria yang diciptakan Naruto untuknya.

"Ahk!" untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto keluar. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat seolah akan berhenti. Pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba melepaskan miliknya yang masih berdiri dari lubang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum karena sesaat berpikir Sasuke mau mendengarkannya. Tapi mata Naruto melebar, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan memaksanya ikut berdiri juga.

"Sasukeh!" desahan erotis Naruto kembali terdengar. Sasuke tanpa pikir dua kali mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar mengangkanginya, memasukan kembali miliknya yang mengkilap karena cairannya sendiri sekaligus ke dalam lubang Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke menggagahi Naruto dengan posisi berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menghentikan kocokannya. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat karena takut terjatuh.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Sasuke!" kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya dilempar ke kasur dengan Sasuke yang terus menindihnya.

"Brengsek memang nama tengahku." Senyuman mencemooh justru Sasuke tunjukkan pada Naruto yang kembali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa mendesah sampai Sasuke sendiri menghentikan permainannya, mendesah keras menyebutkan namanya, mengeluarkan cairannya yang banyak di dalam tubuh Naruto.

**The end**

**Omake!**

"Teme, kau benar-benar jahat, bokongku sakit sekali!" keluh Naruto saat Sasuke justru tersenyum simpul memeluk punggungnya, usai kegiatan bercinta mereka yang panas.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke tidak nyambung. Ia mengecupi pipi Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengecup telinga Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus ekor si blonde. "Sangat-sangat mencintaimu… Naruto…"

Naruto bungkam, ia berbalik sehingga kini mata mereka saling bertatapan. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat melihat wajah tampan si raven dari jarak yang amat dekat. Sasuke memang sangat tampan. Pantas saja semua gadis rela bertelanjang bulat di depannya tanpa diminta kalau saja si Uchiha terakhir itu berminat pada mereka.

"Meski wujudku seperti ini?" kata Naruto mencicit. Walau bagaimana pun wujudnya saat ini setengah siluman. Saat keluar rumah, naruto bahkan selalu memakai topi agar semua warga tidak menatapnya dengan sorot mencela. "Telingaku bukan telinga manusia, loh." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapnya lurus.

"Aku juga punya ekor." Kata Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya keluar dari selimut dan kini tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Lalu?" kata Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tidak malu?" Naruto memelankan suaranya. "Bukan kah aku yang sekarang menjijikkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengecup kening Naruto beberapa kali. "Bagiku selama kau Naruto, seperti apa pun wujudmu, aku akan mencintaimu."

Selamanya hanya akan mencintai Uchiha Narutoku…" kata Sasuke tegas.

Wajah Naruto kian bersemu, setelah memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, ia kembali mengganti posisinya membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto mendesis, "Kau gombal, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto. Menatap punggung telanjang Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dirasakannya sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya kembali menegang. Astaga! Sasuke sudah menginginkan Naruto lagi.

"Dobe…" bisik Sasuke serak. Ia kembali mengulum telinga Naruto, Naruto mulai merasakan firasat tidak aman.

"Teme, aku mau mandi dulu, Ne?"

"Nanti saja Dobe…" Sasuke meremas-remas bokong Naruto. Ekor si blonde semakin bergerak karena panik. wajah Naruto memucat saat merasakan sebuah benda panjang kembali menggesek-gesek belahan bokongnya. "Kita bermain sekali lagi…"

"TEME MESUM!" teriak Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendesah heboh.

"Uchiha memang brengsek!" Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

**The end**

**HUAHAHAHAHA! Diluar dugaan, dalam sehari reviewnya bisa nyampe 50. Jadinya Nay juga semanget banget bikin chap akhirnya. Muehehehe.**

**Nay ngerasa fic ini fic lemon termesum yang udah Nay buat. Huweeee… ini karena udah dua hari ini Nay terus-terusan nonton doujin. #Taboked**

**Salam kenal untuk semua yang baru pertama kali mampir ke fanfic Nay. Maaf kalo gak bisa ngabulin beberapa dari kalian yang request soal alur ini. Maaf juga gak bisa balesin review kalian semua. Sebenernya… Nay nulis ini pake laptopnya cowok Nay loh. Ini lagi di rumahnya. Huahahahaha. Ketauan masih nulis lemon bisa dijewer. #DemiSasuNaruberaninekad**

**No edit, no baca ulang, maaf kalo banyak typo.**

**Well, sebelumnya Nay mau ngucapin Trims buat** : hanazawa kay, yuichi, Vianycka Hime, uzumakinamikazehaki, Lee Kibum, Iekhakyu, miszshanty05, Zhe, Viviandra Phanthom, kirei- neko, afi . bondas, Ciput, Sheren, tina uchiha, lemonade, UchikazeRei, Iceicen, Aristy, Angel Muaffi, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, love kyuuuu,

Clein cassie, Yun Ran Livianda, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, Neko Twins Kagamine, Naru-chibi, EstrellaNamikaze, azurradeva, Sasunaru forever, Malachan12, kitsune Riku11, kuchiharu, hollow concrete, harukichi ajibana, Heiwajima Shizaya, Axa Alisson Ganger, namae wa fuyu'kaira desu, Narumu, Sany migiukharin, ohana no haruno, Ryuki Lollypopz, RisaSano, Mii . Soshiru, Dee chan - tik, megajewels2312, zyin, miira, pyon, Fujoshi desu

**Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya. **

**Tertarik untuk memberikan komentar kalian?**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
